Unbeautiful
by stormypeach1396
Summary: What made me so unbeautiful to you. What happened? Please tell me. First fanfic, songfic to Unbeautiful. Terrible summary I know, if someone reads it and gives me a new one i'll put it up.


Unbeautiful 

I do not own the song or the anime. All rights go to correct owners.

_Don't hang up, can't we talk  
So confused it's like I'm lost  
What went wrong, what made you go  
Don't pretend you don't know  
This is me I'm unchangeable_

Why won't you talk to me? What's wrong; explain it to me like you always do when I'm lost. Don't put up that mask you know it doesn't work on me. What changed in you because I know my feelings are the same.

_When did we fall apart  
Or did you lie from the start  
When you said, it's only you  
I was blind, such a fool  
Thinking we were unbreakable_

When did this happen? I thought we'd be together forever, you'd said it would work. Or did you not mean any of that? I was a fool to think that. A blind fool to think that the icy hold you had on my heart wouldn't melt. I was a fool, but I really wanted to believe. I still believe.

_It was you and me, against the world  
And you promised me forever more  
Was it something that I said  
Was it something that I did  
Cause I gotta know what made me unbeautiful_

They didn't want you and me, they said it wouldn't work. But you promised me. Forever and ever. What did I do? Was it something I said? Tell me what made me so unbeautiful in your eyes.

_I've been told what's done is done  
To let it go and carry on  
Deep inside I know that's true  
I'm stuck in time, stuck on you  
We were still untouchable_

So many people look at me and I know they want to say "I told you" but they don't. They say "Let it go. It wasn't meant to be.". And their words speak to me in the end, and I know they should be true…but I can't let you go. No matter what I do my heart is still stuck on you, and what we had when nothing could reach us. When you wouldn't let anything reach us.

_It was you and me, against the world  
And you promised me forever more  
Was it something that I said  
Was it something that I did  
Cause I gotta know what made me unbeautiful_

When they told us of their disapproval we'd console each other. Say that their words didn't matter. The one promise that you told me that I remember so well is "I will always be with you by your side." What happened to change that into a curse? What did I do to make you not want me anymore?

_Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up  
Cause I'm only dreaming  
Get out, get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my head now_

I thought you were a genius. Now, open those crystal eyes of yours. Open those icy eyes of yours. Open those dragon eyes of yours. This better be a nightmare, I hope it is. I want it gone now. I want it to disappear this instant. I never want to remember those words that break my heart.

_Because we're much better  
All together  
Can't let go._

Don't say those words they're not true. We belong together nothing will be able to separate us. I will cling to you and I know you'll cling to me.

_It was you and me against the world  
And you promised me forever more  
Was it something that I said?  
Was it something that I did?  
Cuz I gotta know  
What made me unbeautiful_

You know they never wanted us together. You said that yourself, and you told me that's what they wanted, it would never happened. But what happened to make you say those words? Did I say or do anything? I need to know what made you throw me away. I need to know. What made you not need me?

_It was you and me against the world  
And you promised me forever more  
Was it something that I said?  
Was it something that I did?  
Cuz I gotta know  
What made me unbeautiful_

They didn't want you and me, they said it wouldn't work. But you promised me. Forever and ever. What did I do? Was it something I said? Tell me what made me so unbeautiful in your eyes.

_Make me unbeautiful_

I was your flame in your land of ice, what happened to make you want to freeze me out?

_Toushirou…_

The last thing I remember was seeing you walk away…was it a nightmare or reality?


End file.
